


Dusk

by orphan_account



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Codependency, F/M, Intimacy, Psychosis, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Trevor and Nat Vancey, alludes to past trauma & takes place post-habitat.





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> loneliness really does get to me.

The world was a daze and everything seemed to be falling, his head grew hot and his body grew cold and he couldn't help but give in to the tremors. Something dark and hungry was snapping at his insides and tearing at him from within. He didn't want to be alive anymore, not if it was going to be like this forever. His heart slammed and he could feel the beat in his face, it almost hurt how real it felt.

Then he felt a touch on his shoulder, snapping him back into reality.

"N-Nat?" Trevor let out, feeling the tightness in his stomach begin to dissipate. He wasn't alone, and he felt her body grow closer to him.

"Does it hurt?" she said, shock and relief all mixing together in her eyes. Nat had been sleeping by Trevors side recently because there was nobody willing to stop her.

Trevor pressed a hand to his face, wiping away sweat and tears and all the dampness invading his pores. He didn't know how to respond, and she was content with that.

"Bad memories?" Nat asked dully, her voice was soft and rough all at once. 

Trevor nodded, disoriented and weak. He didn't even quite know what he was remembering because his past was all mixed together like a broken paste. He wanted to be held or to hurt himself, whichever came easier. 

Trevor then reached out and grabbed one of her hands, stumbling in the dark. He wanted her closer, the space between them was suffocating. He couldn't see her face and that felt much too awful. She obliged to him though, and let her fingers mingle with his. 

"Why is it always like this?" He mumbled, tightening his grip. He wanted to forget everything chewing at him from within. He wanted to forget the touch and the sound and all the horrible things that happened to him. He never wanted to be alone again. 

Nat grew closer to him, and allowed him to hug her. His arms were long and cloaked in fabric because he couldn't handle sleeping in anything less. He was afraid of being exposed in any way around others, and it will take a lifetime before he can ever get over it. He is happier as an animal, a werewolf, anything but who he really is.

"It'll be okay," Nat said, her voice striking him in his core. She made him feel vulnerable and weak, it was all wrong. 

Trevor cried, Trevor cried and his chest began to burn and his sobs were muffled and dark. He wanted to grow small and sink into the bed and never be seen or touched again. His thoughts were constantly changing and he had no idea who he really was or what he really wanted. It was all just bitter and fake.

Nat caught on, she was too understanding. Her gaze was like charcoal and she always seemed to know exactly how he felt. She was frightening and comforting all at once and that's why he desperately wanted her to stay and never leave his side. He wondered if her sly remarks ever had any depth to them, or if the way she spoke condescendingly at times really meant she looked down on him. 

"Please don't leave." He choked, his hand trembling over hers. He wanted to pull her down deep into the abyss with him where she could never escape and nobody could ever hurt either of them again. He thought it must be a full moon and he wanted to growl and bite at anything that dared to come between them.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Nat smiled, and buried herself deeper into his warm arms and rested her head against his damp chest. She could feel his chest thumping, agony and fear slowly weaning into a soft medium. She loved how much his heart gave away as if it was always willing to open up just for her. To reveal itself and let her sway it to her desires.

Trevors beat calmed but his eyes remained dark and wary. He breathed and breathed until the silence became all consuming and it lulled him into a restful state, once he decided he was safe from the night owls he allowed himself to drift off, and his body cooled. He dreamed of soft touches and eyes like fire.

Nat broke the gentle connection between their bodies and allowed his arms to go limp, she sat up in bed and dropped to the floor with a resounding certainty, and turned around to gaze at the warm slumbering body.

"I'll return before you wake up." She whispered to the night. He wouldn't have to be lonely if he never knew she was gone, and she trusted that he wouldn't rise from his peaceful sleep before daylight.

Trevor never woke up screaming more than once.


End file.
